


end of the

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canon Universe, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Desperation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Veronica grips Betty’s waist, curling her fingers into the sodden fabric of her varsity jacket. She selfishly thinks that as long as she can hold onto Betty forever, it doesn’t matter if the world around them is leveled by laser guns. Doesn’t matter that the Riverdale they left behind to come to this one is nothing but rubble, remnants of horrifically bad decisions made for a boy who Veronica can’t believe she ever thought could matter more than the feeling of Betty’s mouth against her jaw.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	end of the

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Beronica might actually be canon in Archie vs Predator!? 
> 
> At the end of Archie vs Predator II #3, they have this embrace and the context of that embrace certainly suggests that it's of a romantic nature. I'm pretty hype cause damn if I wouldn't like to see them canon in at least one continuity! It's for sure a bonus if that continuity also happens to have ruthless alien killers who communicate through emojis. 
> 
> If you haven't read that series, this fic picks up exactly where #3 leaves off. In the locker room, where Ronnie turned the showers on to camouflage against the Predators' tech.

Betty kisses Veronica’s forehead, then temples, then nose, thumbs tenderly stroking her cheekbones with each plush press of lips to skin. Steam rises around them in thick, warm puffs. Hot water sprays from the showers, pattering in a rhythm that blessedly drowns out the screaming from the gymnasium. 

Veronica grips Betty’s waist, curling her fingers into the sodden fabric of her varsity jacket. She thinks she could hold on forever, really. She selfishly thinks that as long as she can hold onto Betty forever, it doesn’t matter if the world around them is leveled by laser guns. Doesn’t matter that the Riverdale they left behind to come to this one is nothing but rubble and skulls, remnants of horrifically bad decisions made for a boy who Veronica can’t believe she ever thought could matter more than the feeling of Betty’s mouth against her jaw. 

Maybe she’s a terrible person for thinking these things, but maybe it doesn’t matter either way. Every other terrible thing tows them toward the forgone conclusion that awaits them beyond this temporary sanctuary of steam and tile. Veronica has much to fear beyond being terrible and if that’s what she is, there is no turning back now, and she will not forsake these fleeting moments that may be the last ones she ever gets to return Betty’s kiss. 

Veronica presses as close as she can get, Betty’s breasts warmly squishing against her own as she captures those petal pink lips that taste of salt and sugar-sweet whispers. Her padded bra slips out of place beneath her sodden shirt as Betty presses back into her, hands shifting, cupping the base of Veronica’s skull so tight she momentarily muses that Betty could plunge her fingers right past the bone with the brute strength of one of the Predators in the gym.

It’s the strength of her desperation, Veronica knows. They both want to seize this precious time that’s slip-slip-slipping away, every second that passes a second closer to the end. So they kiss and kiss until they steal every ounce of breath from each other’s lungs, and grip hard enough to bruise like if they don’t, they’ll dissolve into nothing. 

Betty is the first to relax her grip, but only slightly, only just. Veronica pauses to inhale, mouth hovering so close to Betty’s she can feel Betty’s panting puff against her lips. She stares at her intently, mapping her face for what may be the final time. She commits every corner of it to memory so when the end comes, the last image in her mind’s eye will not be the carnage nor the rubble, but the beauty of her first and only best friend. 

Mist collects in the forest of eyelashes shading bright, intelligent eyes. Blonde bangs plaster to her forehead. Droplets rolling down smooth skin, one hanging off the tip of her button nose. Beads of water pooled in the impossibly cute dimple of her upper lip. Lips parted to let the little gasps pass through, the glimpse of teeth pearl-white and slightly, almost imperceptibly uneven on the bottom row. 

“I should summon Mr. Inferno now,” Betty whispers. 

“Wait,” Veronica murmurs. “Before you do, I want…in case things don’t work out…” 

She nervously swipes her tongue over her lips and tucks her fingertips into the waistband of Betty’s wet jeans.

Betty’s eyes flash in understanding. 

“But Veronica, the Predators—“ 

“I love you, Cooper,” Veronica interrupts, firm as her heart gives a painful lurch. “If we can’t save anyone, if we can’t save ourselves, I want to do this while we still can.” 

Betty swallows, throat bobbing. That water droplet falls from her nose and her hands hastily flounder to her fly. She unzips her jeans and Veronica snakes her hand between her thighs.

She moves her other hand to the small of Betty’s back to hold her steady, keep her stable as she rubs her through the damp cotton of her underwear. 

Needless to say, this is not how Veronica would prefer to do this. But she cannot count on having the opportunity later, now is the only guarantee. 

Betty makes this small, breathy sound, head tipping back as Veronica’s fingers shove harder. She rubs her vigorously, doing her best to pull off a pleasurable friction in the mere heartbeats they have to spare. 

Betty bites her lip to keep from moaning, to silence any sound that might draw the Predators near. Veronica savors this moment as Betty’s underwater soaks under the path of her strokes. Betty’s cheeks flush cherry red, eyes glazed with passion Veronica can bring forth from her even in the wake of the end of the world. 

Veronica presses the pad of her thumb directly into her clit, rolling over it in a sensual circle. Betty’s hips buck and she clamps her own hand over her mouth, muffling the unintended moan that follows her release. 

Veronica grins, drawing her hand back. The warm wetness of pleasing Betty still prickles against her fingers in the immediate after. Betty takes a moment to compose herself, chest fluttering. Water streams down the path of her collarbone. 

“God, Ronnie…” she says, hushed. 

“Nope. It's the Devil you're summoning, remember?” 

Betty rolls her eyes, cracks a grin nonetheless. 

The spray of the showers suddenly grows cold, as it was always going to do. Icy blows rain upon them, wiping the mirrored grins right off their faces. 

Betty hikes her pants back up and gets to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping the Beronica isn't queerbait in the actual comic. It's not too much to as to want it canon once, right? In a franchise that's literally older than my grandma with dozens of different continuities, it's not unreasonable to grant us canon Beronica in one, right?


End file.
